100% Hot Wheels 40th Anniversary
For the 40th Anniversary, Hot Wheels produced a line of 20 vehicles from the '100%' line and packaged them in an individual acrylic case. Nine 2-Car Sets were also produced. Single Cars The following vehicles were used in the 2008 100% Hot Wheels 40th Anniversary Series: Retro Racing 2-Car Set '56 Ford F-150 In the early days of racing, this Ford truck would serve double duty, taking the family out during the week and towing the race car to the track on the weekends. Truck lovers took to the big-window pickup for its broad-shouldered, full-fendered look and its cool grille. Built for show and go with a smoothed-out body, raked stance and trailer, these trucks went from hauling families to hauling race cars. '56 Crown Victoria A special version of the Fairlane coupe, this Ford was a favorite at the races. Before the days of big sponsors, owners would drive themselves to the track, compete in the races, and drive themselves home. Between the wide, chrome roof bar and the V8 engine, these production cars made for a good show. The following vehicles were used in the 2008 100% Hot Wheels 40th Anniversary Retro Racing 2-Car Set: Boulevard Burners 2-Car Set '70 Plymouth Hemi 'Cuda One of the greatest expressions of Detroit Muscle ever built, the limited production 1970 Plymouth HEMI 'Cuda cleaned up the competition with its speed capability. Aggressively built with a clean style, the HEMI 'Cuda was nearly invincible at drag strips across the country with legendary 1/4 mile times. Kudos for this 'Cuda. '69 Dodge Charger The Charger was Dodge's celebrated contribution to the 'Aero Wars' being waged at the time with Ford and Chrysler. Built for racing with a HEMI engine, this muscle car is a powerful, purposeful, vehicle coveted by race fans everywhere. The following vehicles were used in the 2008 100% Hot Wheels 40th Anniversary Boulevard Burners 2-Car Set: Motown Metal 2-Car Set The following vehicles were used in the 2008 100% Hot Wheels 40th Anniversary Motown Metal 2-Car Set: Gilmore Special 2-Car Set White 3000 Truck At the turn of the 20th century, Arthur Fremont Gilmore wanted to expand the dairy herd on his ranch in Los Angeles, so he drilled for water. To his surprise, he found oil instead. Over the next four decades, that discovery led the Gilmore family to develop an amazing company, the Gilmore Oil Company, and some of the most extraordinary promotions the oil industry has ever seen. A.F. Gimore's son, Earl Bell (E.B.) made Gimore Oil's 'Blu-Green' gas famous. E.B. built a stadium on the ranch property where midget car racing began and the season ran from May through 'Tanksgiving'. Gilmore Oil sponsored cars, boats and airplanes that set speed records. The plane's pilot was Roscoe Turner and the co-pilot was Gilmore, a small, very real lion cub. Agajanian Special Gilmore Oil also sponsored other cars such as Indy 500 racers, a car built to set land speed records at Bonneville, and a radio 'Circus' which featured the longest advertising jingle ever - a Gilmore Gas song which added a new verse from listeners each week. All that energetic salesmanship and the memorable 'Roar with Gilmore' series of logos promoted a chain of West-Coast Gilmore Gas stations. Today you can visit an exact replica of one of those stations, Earl's Service circa 1936, at the Original Farmers Market at Third and Fairfax in Los Angeles. It sits on the same property where a search for water created a petroleum legend. The following vehicles were used in the 2008 100% Hot Wheels 40th Anniversary Gilmore Special 2-Car Set: Volkswagen Flashback 2-Car Set The following vehicles were used in the 2008 100% Hot Wheels 40th Anniversary Volkswagen Flashback 2-Car Set: Drive-In 2-Car Set '56 Chevy 210 The Two-Ten is made for the streets and is ready to race. Both lightweight and supercharged, this post-model Chevy is decked out with huge rear slicks for extra traction, and a custom painted body for extra flavor. '57 Chevy Nomad The Nomad is not your portrait family wagon. This rebellious two-toned 2-door is more like the black sheep of wagons. The Nomad was a revelation designed with leading-edge styling and mechanical excellence. Built with a legendary small-block V8 and trimmed with wrap-around rear glass, forward slanting tailgate, and fluted rear roof, Chevy redefined the way of the wagon. The following vehicles were used in the 2008 100% Hot Wheels 40th Anniversary Drive-In 2-Car Set: Car Show 2-Car Set '66 Pontiac GTO With maximum attitude, the '66 model is considered by many fans to be the best looking and most desirable GTO. Developed for Pontiac by John DeLorean, the name GTO comes from Ferrari and means Gran Turismo Omolgato. Not only a renowned muscle car, the GTO raced to fame as the vehicle of choice for a fictitious TV band who liked to monkey around. '69 Chevy Chevelle A muscle car with extra punch, the Chevelle featured maximum versatility packed with huge horsepower. Built for the common man, it performed like a pro, racing from 0 to 60 in 6.5 second, complete with 5-spoke mag wheels and a power bulge hood. The following vehicles were used in the 2008 100% Hot Wheels 40th Anniversary Car Show 2-Car Set: Truck Show 2-Car Set '59 Chevy Apache This Chevy truck ships straight from the factory to you. The Fleetside classic is pristine with standard features and original design. Complete with a V8 engine, Powerglide trans, and stock body, the Apache is a no-fuss truck for the lover of all things true. '56 Ford F-100 Starting out as a lowly workhorse, the F-100 is now the most sought-after truck in the hot-rod world. Truck lovers took to the big-window F-100 for ts broad-shouldered, full-fendered look and its cool grille. Built for show and go with a smoothed-out body, raked stance and fat wheels, these show boats went from hauling garbage to hauling trophies. The following vehicles were used in the 2008 100% Hot Wheels 40th Anniversary Truck Show 2-Car Set: Mopar Muscle 2-Car Set '69 Plymouth HEMI GTX When the Plymouth GTX was introduced in 1967 (originally named the Belvedere), it was meant to be a "gentlemen's" muscle car - a mixture of style and performance. But there was no doubt that performance was primary if you got the model with a HEMI engine; 'Muscle' was quickly what this Plymouth was famous for. Although in its initial year only 720 were sold with the HEMI engine, the car quickly became a classic for every enthusiast. '69 Dodge Coronet Super Bee This car is a classic for any Mopar devotee. Limited in production from 1968 to 1970, the Super Bee was an accessible, low-priced car with high-power muscle. The heavy duty suspension, optional Mopar A-833 four-speed transmission, and high performance tires were just some of the features that made this short lived production run an enduring favorite. Of course, there was also the 383hp offered in the base engine. That's muscle for your money. The following vehicles were used in the 2008 100% Hot Wheels 40th Anniversary Mopar Muscle 2-Car Set: Category:Hot Wheels by Series Category:100% Hot Wheels Category:2008 Hot Wheels Category:100% Hot Wheels Box Sets Category:Anniversary Series